Deserved
by someonetoloveme
Summary: A quick one-shot of Lily and James getting together. Lily gets mad at Snape though, and bad mouths him, so if you love Snily I caution you.


AN: So this is the first fanfic I've posted to this website! Let me know what you think! Please, be nice in your criticisms, I don't have time for hate. Enjoy!

* * *

James looks at Lily and down back at his sketchpad. He was in the middle of a Transfiguration class, but honestly he knew most of the material like the back of his hand. Plus he had more important things to do, like sketch Lily Evans. He was upset though, because none of his sketches could capture her beauty. But he still tried. And he had many pages of his trying filling up his notebook. He was almost done with it now that he thought about it. He would have to buy another one. It was the middle of 7th year, the end of October to be exact, and he and Lily Evans were _friends_. Everyone thought it was impossible, but it happened. They were actually quite close, as it turned out. Long nights patrolling (they were both head girl and boy) and catching up on homework gave them a lot of time to talk. He promised to stop expressing his feelings for her and she promised to be kinder to him. Due to this new pact, they were a lot more civil, and realized the good in each other. Lily had become one of James' closest friends (after The Marauders of course) and James became one of Lily's best friends.

James looked at the clock and then looked at Lily. He looked down at his sketchpad with the almost finished but not nearly done sketch of Lily. He then looked up at Lily and caught her eye. He mouthed, _I'm bored_ with pleading eyes as Lily stifled a giggle, earning her a glare from McGonagall. After McGonagall turned back around Lily looked at James and mouthed _Good job_ sarcastically with a smile that meant different. James winked at her and went back to his sketch. He continued to sketch until the bell began to ring. McGonagall was the first one out of the room whilst mumbling something about a meeting with the headmaster. Sirius came and patted James on the back.

"Mate, I saw you writing in that notebook, James, but I feel like you weren't taking notes." Sirius said with a wink because he knew what was in there. James glared at him as Lily strode over with a smile.

"Hey James! Hey Sirius! What are you guys doing this weekend?" Lily asked as they walked out the room.

"Sirius and I were thinking about just being lazy and staying in. We have Quidditch practice tomorrow morning which will probably end at like noon. That's about all we have planned though." James said as he searched his bag for his sketching pen. _Crap, left in the classroom._ "I'll be right back, I left something in the classroom." James turned on his heel quickly enough that he didn't hear what Lily was shouting. He didn't want to lose the pen because it was really good at drawing Lily's hair. James walked into the classroom and spotted the pen. He grabbed it and turned around to come face to face with Severus Snape.

"Snape. What do you want?" James asked calmly. He didn't want to hurt Snape because Lily didn't like it when he did that.

"Oh nothing. That's a nice notebook you got there." Snape sneered. James had such an urge to curse him, but didn't because he liked Lily too much.

"Yeah, well, I like to keep my notes neat." James said as he tried to shove past Snape. Snape grinned sickly.

"Oh Potter, we both know that that notebook has nothing to do with notetaking. How do you think Lily would feel if she found out you were drawing her like a stalker?" Snape said, grabbing James arm. James looked at his hand and then back at him, keeping his expression blank.

"I don't know what you're insinuating Snape. All I know is that I need to get back to Sirius and Lily, and I would really hate to curse you because it would upset Lily. So it would be in both of our best interests if you let go of me. Snape smiled again and let go of James. James started towards the door when he felt a searing pain in his back. He fell to the floor, dropping his notebook. Snape walked past him and walked breezily out the door. The pain started to dull enough that James could sit up. All he heard was yelling.

"How dare you hurt him Snape? I am going to report you right away to the headmaster!" Lily yelled angrily. No matter how angry Lily had gotten with James over the years, he had never heard her use that tone with him.

"Oh, you and Potter deserve each other. An egotistical maniac and a Mudblood. A match made in the heavens as some may say." Snape said venomously. James cringed with anger when he heard Snape say that word. James looked at the door, still in a little pain and heard a smack. Then he saw Snape running off clutching his eye. He attempted to get up off the floor and failed as he heard Lily gasp and run towards him. He looked at her and smiled pitifully, trying to shrug off the situation. Lily frowned and helped him up and seated him into a chair. She muttered angrily to herself as she did so.

"I'm gonna go to Dumbledore right after I get you back to your dorm and tell him! An unforgivable curse, James! Who knows what else that monster is capable of? I cannot believe I used to be his friend! Look how hurt you are! You poor thing!" Lily said sadly as she finally got James seated. James looked at her in awe. She was choosing him over Snape. Lily looked at him in confusion.

"It's fine, Lils. I highly doubt Dumbledore'll be able to do anything, honestly. Snape's been pulling this kind of stuff all year and he's yet to be expelled, I highly doubt adding another incident will change anything. Let's just keep those hexes aimed at me instead of someone else who can't take them. Anyways, it'll be good training for when I'm becoming an Auror." James said with another smile, this time easier than the last seeing as the pain was nearly gone. Lily looked at James blankly. James laughed at her expression and snapped his fingers in front of her face to bring her back into focus.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day James Potter would take a curse instead of it being inflicted on someone else. You really have grown up." Lily said with an expression James didn't recognize, but shrugged it off. He didn't really have a chance with Lily anymore, so he might as well not imagine things like this.

"Things change, Lils, you know that. Plus the times call for heroes, not bullies. Lord knows we've got enough of those." James said sadly as he pulled his things together. Lily noticed an open notebook that belonged to James on the floor and went to pick it up, seeing something interesting as she got closer to it. She looked at it and saw her face drawn beautifully on the page. She picked it up and stared at the page as she turned towards James. James was still picking up things, not noticing Lily.

"James." Lily said quietly.

"Yeah?" James asked with a slight smile. He looked up and saw Lily holding his sketchpad and his face fell. He saw that it was open on a recent sketch of Lily and his gaze also fell. Lily had seen his sketch of her. He walked forward to her, avoiding eye contact, and grabbed the notebook pitifully. He stepped back in case Lily decided to slap him for being creepy and drawing her. He dared to look up and saw the same expression on Lily's face, the one he didn't recognize. Lily didn't speak, so James decided to take the time to explain.

"I am so sorry, Lily. I know we made that pact, and technically I didn't express my feelings for you, I just kind of put them in a book. I didn't mean to freak you out. And I really like being friends with you. Please don't let this stupid book ruin it. I'm so sorry. I know it's weird and creepy, and stalker-ish like Snape said, but I wasn't meaning to be. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I really didn't mean t-" James babbled until he felt Lily's lips on his. James gasped a little in shock and then relaxed into the kiss. It had so many unsaid feelings in it. It was the best thing ever. Lily's lips felt perfect on James' lips and as her arms snaked up to around James' neck and wrapped themselves around it. James brought his hands to her waist as they continued to kiss. James felt little sparks of electricity as he continued to kiss her happily. He decided to break the kiss for air and looked down at Lily with a smile.

"So I'm guessing you're not freaked out?" James asked smugly. Lily smiled up at him and laughed, her arms still around his neck.

"Not really. I've been waiting to do that for a really long time. Plus you drew me very beautifully, so how could I resist? I guess your "Potter Charm" got to me after all. You always said it would." Lily said sweetly.

"I could never really capture your full beauty though." James commented.

"Oh, you did pretty well. I'm glad to say that my boyfriend can draw."

"I'm your boyfriend?" James asked excitedly. Lily laughed at his tone.

"If you still want to be."

"Of course I do! Wait, does that mean you're my girlfriend?" James asked curiously, a little scared of what the answer might be. Lily looked up at him with such longing that he already knew the answer before she said it.

"I'll just answer that with this." Lily said as she went back in for another kiss. Both of them smiled as they continued to kiss, ready to do that little action for the rest of their lives.


End file.
